Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Wearable systems can integrate various elements, such as miniaturized computers, cameras, input devices, sensors, detectors, image displays, wireless communication devices as well as image and audio processors, into a device that can be worn by a user. Such devices provide a mobile and lightweight solution to communicating, computing and interacting with one's environment. With the advance of technologies associated with wearable systems as well as miniaturized electronic components and optical elements, it has become possible to consider wearable compact cameras for capturing the wearer's experiences of the real world.
By orienting the wearable camera towards the same general direction as the wearer's point of view, media representing a real world experience of the user can be captured. The captured media may include video, audio, and still frame images. In some cases, the media may be captured continuously. In other cases, the media may be captured based on inputs from the wearer.